


Ready, Aim, Fire

by KaraArgent



Series: World War Supernatuarl [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alternate Universe, Amnesiac Derek Hale, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Character Death Outside of Derek Hale or Stiles Stilinski, Dark Stiles, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Derek-centric, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Emotionally Constipated Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Hacker Danny, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Jealous Derek, Kinky Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Protective Liam, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Temporary Amnesia, Top Stiles Stilinski, and alot more shit, and drinking, and world war z with the hunters and the supernaturals, but also top Derek, ect. - Freeform, heavy cursing, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraArgent/pseuds/KaraArgent
Summary: "I'm sitting in a car with no memory of who i am, and an insane guy with a freakin' grenade launcher-what else can go wrong?""Oh baby, I've got more than just a grenade launcher."***Waking up with no memory of who you are or what your life had been before that moment is one thing, but waking up with all of that and a person shooting a grenade launcher not five feet away from you has to be a world record. And a serious need for therapy.





	Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek book. Have so many more waiting, but i wanted to post my new one.

"I'm sitting in a car with no memory of who i am, and an insane guy with a freakin' _grenade launcher_ -what else can go wrong?"

 

 

"Oh baby, I've got more than just a grenade launcher."

 

***

 

Waking up with no memory of who you are or what your life had been before that moment is one thing, but waking up with all of that and a person shooting a grenade launcher not five feet away from you has to be a world record. _And a serious need for therapy_.

 

 

 


End file.
